User blog:Drayco90/Marvel vs. DC- Spider-Man vs. The Flash
The multiverse is constantly shifting. Moving about in erratic patterns of irregular ways as if guided by the hand of some bored and careless deity, playing with us for their own amusement. Sometimes, the multiverse shifts in ways that cause collisions. Often, these collisions are minor at best. Someone or something might accidently fall from one universe into a parallel one. But once in a great while, two universes are set on a path determined for collision, and from this collision comes a joining. When two universes, both very different and yet unmistakably similar, come together, only one can remain. Who and what survives this fusion? Well, that's not in the hands of mere mortals to decide. For when two universe collide, only the Deadliest may survive... It seems where trouble may be, it is attracted to the life of Peter "Spider-Man" Parker, whether it be personal trouble to criminal activity on his doorstep, things never seem to go right for the wall-crawler. But with three victories on his side, things are finally starting to look up for the Webhead. But on the other hand, Wally "The Flash" West has never been one to give up or go down, and now that the pressure is greater than ever to avenge his fallen brothers can the scarlet speedster turn the tables? Either way, a real spectacular battle is sure to be coming this week on Deadliest Fiction! Weapons and Skills Spider-Man While Spidey has relativly few pieces of weaponry, he has a couple notable "gadgets", the most famous of which are his iconic Web-Shooters. The wrist mounted devices are activated by the pressing down of two of his fingers, firing a cable of web fluid that varies in strength, but is often as strong as steel and made to dissolve an hour after it's firing. The other notable gadget is his lesser known "Spider-Signal", a belt mounted light that fires a burst of light shaped like his mask, which can cause temporary blindness in close proximity, but is often used to get the drop on petty crooks as a surprise way of trolling from the super hero. As far as powers are concerned, Spidey's radioactive bite gave him greatly enhanced strength and speed, plus "Spidey Sense", a minor sense of foresight that allows him to avoid attacks, bullets and predict moves. Spider-Man has had nearly no training, and was never much of a fighter before he got his powers, but he has had many years of experience, fighting foes ranging from the cosmic like Galactus and his heralds to super criminals like Electro all the way down to petty street thugs and gangs. Spider-Man has served on a number of teams, including the Secret Avengers, the New Avengers and most recently, after the sad passing of his best friend the Human Torch, the Fantastic Four. He was also present at most major battles in the Marvel Universe, from the "A-list" like the Secret Invasion, the Super-Human Civil War and the Siege of Asgard to the more street level events like the Shadowland Incident and Deadpool's Heroic Age. The Flash The Flash is actually the third man to hold the title after Jay Garrick and Barry Allen, who have served as his mentor. His superpowers are rather obvious, he can run at incredible speeds, being able to outrun the mighty Superman at top speeds with ease and has been seen to be able to travel time with his incredible milage, though after the fate of numerous speedsters who have also done this, it's not one of Wally's primary tactics. Thanks to his speed, he is able to vibrate his own body in place to essential melt or explode through most solid objects, from nets to prison walls- and yes, even a certain steel-strong cable. While he also has access to a power called The Speed Force, which allows him to go even beyond his own top speeds to devestating effect, both to his foes and to himself, though it has shown before that the Speed Force does not exist in the Marvel Universe, so it will not play a role in this battle. The Flash has had far more training than most super heroes, having been the apprentice of both Jay Garrick, the original Flash and Barry Allen, the second Flash. As a result he is not only one of the speediest beings in the 'verse, but he has the know-how on how his powers work to perform some of the more creative and over-the-top abilities that could come with them, while always staying one step ahead of the Rogues, his gallery of diverse supervillains. The current Flash was first known as Kid Flash, and was both a member of the Teen Titans and the Green Lantern Corp (though only temporarly) and has moved onto become a major member of various Justice League teams in his adulthood. He has often had an instrumental role in the DC Universe's greatest events, like the various Crisises (Crisi?). X-Factors and Justifications Spider-Man - The Flash 85 -STRENGTH- 89 While Spidey's strength was enhanced by his radioactive Spider bite, the Flash is moving at such speed almost all the time that his momentum packs even more power into each punch and kick. 85 -INTELLEGENCE- 70 Spider-Man was one of the most gifted students at both his high school and college, and hand built all of his equipment himself, not to mention having served time as a professor, among other things. While he is certainly no Reed Richards or even a Tony Stark, he is head and shoulders above most of his peers. Wally, on the other hand, was never famed for his smarts, but as a child spent a lot of time learning from Barry, who was a brilliant mind and gifted him with a great deal of scientific knowledge he would need for his powers. 100 -SKILL/TECHNIQUE- 100 After years and years of fighting and learning how to control their own abilities and gadgets, these two men are literally at the peak of their powers, and there are few tricks they have left to actually learn, if any. 40 -TRAINING- 80 ''' As has been mentioned a few times before, the Flash was not the first to hold the title, and has learned from both of the previous Flashes in order to become better attuned to his powers at an earlier age. Spider-Man, meanwhile, had almost no one to help him learn but himself. Eventually there was Eziekel, but we don't talk about that paticular period of Spider-History for a reason. '''100 -EXPERIENCE- 97 While the Flash has fought a huge number of fights against various foes, he hasn't quite hit the same level of diversity as his opponet. Spider-Man's life is a constant battle, from mad business men, alien invaders and hellish demons in the day, to home problems and marital troubles in his personal life, Spidey is forced to fight for absolutley everything he has- and then he has to fight to keep it. The Flash simply doens't have that same level of experience. 90 -CREATIVITY- 79 Here's where the Flash's training comes to bite him in the ass a bit- most of what he does and can do are just what he learned from Barry and Jay, with some modifications and tweaks along the way. Spider-Man, on the other hand, used his great intellegence to craft ingenious devices and methods for using his powers. From the simple concept of the Web-Shooter to the use of his Spider Senses as anti-gangbanger radar. 140 -DEXTERITY/SPEED- 200+ Spider-Man may be one of the most dexterous people in the 'verse, but when it comes to mobility no one out moves the Flash. Even with Parker's Spider Senses in effect, the Flash will be able to move fast enough to easily out-move the Amazing Spidey. 0 -WEAPON USE- 0 Neither warrior brings any weapon to the brawl but their own powers and abilities, since I don't consider the Web Shooters and Spidey-Signal real weapons. 40 -BRUTALITY- 60 The Flash has a power set more built for doing some serious crippling and damaging attacks, and while Spidey could do some serious fatal damage, he will never do so unless required, and even pulls his own punches unless he absolutley has no other options than to go full throttle.' ' 'The Battle' TBW Category:Blog posts